1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a respiratory mask with a mask body and an articulated connector that can be connected with a respiratory hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Respiratory masks are used, for example, in connection with ventilators to carry respiratory gas to the patient and to help carry away exhaled respiratory gas. The respiratory mask is typically connected with the ventilator by the respiratory hose.
A disadvantage of previously known respiratory masks is that the exhalation of the patient through the mask body and the respiratory hose causes an acoustic effect that is unpleasant for the patient and persons in the vicinity. In addition, the exhaled stream of air produces a cool draft that brushes along the patient's skin.
The objective of the present invention is to create a comfortable design of a respiratory mask that largely eliminates these unpleasant effects on the patient by the exhaled air.
In accordance with the invention, the solution to this problem is characterized by the fact that at least one exhalation gap is located in the vicinity of the mask body, preferably in the vicinity of a connection on the mask body that receives the articulated connector.